


Maze Runner- Newtmas One-Shots and 2 Part Stories

by Salina



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, any warnings will be issued beforehand, au's, cuteness, fluffy one-shots, newtmas - Freeform, some sadness may happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salina/pseuds/Salina
Summary: Here we have it, the one-shots. These will also include Dylmas too! Please comment and request! Love you guys!





	1. The Delivery Boy

“Is the pizza here yet?” Minho asked impatiently. Newt rolled his eyes, glancing to the clock.  
“It should be here any second.”  
Minho groaned, dramatically draping himself across the couch in the apartment they shared.  
“I'm so hungry!” He whined.  
“Quit yappin' so we can actually hear when it comes.” Newt grumbled, annoyed.  
As if on que, the doorbell rang.  
“You got it!” Minho rolled off the couch, running into the kitchen. Newt sighed, as he got up to answer.  
He opened the door, and was greeted by a boy, who looked the same age as him. He stared for a moment, then snapped back to reality.  
“The total comes to...14.74.”  
Newt looked back up from staring at the floor. He quickly reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to the boy, who in return handed him the box.  
“Here you go.” He smiled at Newt, showing a stunning, yet slightly awkward smile. Newts heart skipped a beat.  
“T-thanks” He stammered, trying to regain himself.  
Like that the brown haired boy left, leaving Newt staring after him. He looked yearningly as the company car drove away. When he walked back inside, he saw Minho standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” He chuckled.  
Minho grabbed two pieces, while Newt sat on the other end of the couch, staring off into nothingness, something he usually did when he was thinking.  
“Minho?”  
“Hmm?” Said Minho, his face filled with food.  
“If I told you something, promise not to hate me or kick me out?”  
He watched Minho quickly swallow his food, “I'd never do any of those things!”  
“Well don't speak so soon.” Newt said, picking up a piece.  
“You have a thing for him, don't you?”  
Newt choked on the slice he had been eating.  
“How did you-?”  
Minho laughed.  
“People don't look at other people like that unless they really like them, dude.”  
Newt took a swig of a pop can, shaking his head.  
“Does that mean I'm gay?”  
Newt had never thought about it, he had always considered himself straight, then again he had never had a girlfriend.  
“I dunno, does it?”  
“You know I hate rhetorical questions.”  
“I know,”  
Newt set the drink back down, glaring at Minho.  
“I'm serious though, what do I do? I've never been into guys before!”  
“Well, if I were him, I would be honored that I made a man question his sexuality.”  
“This isn't funny!” Newt yelled. “C'mon, you need to help me with this!”  
“Listen, there's nothing I can do. Just think about it, you have your whole life to decide, but then again better do it while you're still cute.”  
Newt slugged him in the arm.  
“You're still not funny.”  
Minho laughed, and went back to eating. Newt leaned back, still thinking hard. Was he gay? Did just one boy seriously cause all of this? He must be crazy. He abruptly got up.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“Bed,” Newt mumbled. He needed quiet, and with the T.V. On, concentration wasn't exactly simple.  
“Goodnight I guess then.”  
Newt closed his door behind him, muffling the sounds of the television. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes, his mind running away without him.  
…..

1 week later

Newt switched through channels, his feet up on the coffee table. It was another lazy Friday night, but it was also one of the hugest nights for students at the high school. The football team had its biggest win, and people were out partying and drinking, but not him. He just stayed home. A large mass obscured his vision from the T.V, he looked up at Minho, who was looking down at him, a grin plastered across his face.  
“What?”  
“You better answer the door,” He said.  
“Nobody's-”  
Ding-Dong!  
Newt snapped his head to the door, then back at his roommate.  
“Who's that?”  
“I dunno, you should go see.” He said, unconvincingly.  
Newt stood up, peering out the window. He almost screamed when he saw the pizza car parked right out front. He turned around, pointing at Minho accusingly.  
“I told you no more pizza!” He whisper-screamed. Minho held up his hands, raising his eyebrows.  
Newt cursed under his breath and opened the door, and low and behold, there was the boy again.  
“Hey.” He said, trying to act casual.  
“Hi. Somebody here likes pizza, huh?” He chuckled. Newt pointed a thumb and the now lounging Minho.  
“That would be him.”  
While the boy looked through the bag, Newt glared at Minho with as much hate as he could muster, before turning back as if nothing happened.  
“Sorry, it must be under all this- hold on a second.”  
He set the bag down, carefully extracting everything inside.  
“Oh, names Thomas by the way.” He said, standing back up.  
“Newt.”  
He held out his hand and shook Newts, while Newt internally screamed. After a moment of awkward silence, he tried striking up conversation.  
“So uh- are you full time?”  
“Yeah pretty much, last guy quit to be with his girlfriend.” He scowled. “I don't understand it.”  
Newt nodded slowly, wondering what he meant. Thomas seemed to catch his confusion.  
“I'm not into girls, you know?”  
Newt internally screamed even louder.  
“Same.”  
The words left before he could filter them, but it was too late.  
“Wow, what are the chances?” He laughed, making Newt ease up a bit and laugh a bit too.  
“Oh- sorry, I'm supposed to be giving you a pizza. Here you go.”  
He handed Newt the box, and Newt gave him the money, then like that he was gone. Once Newt saw the car completely out of the driveway, he turned back again to Minho.  
“What the hell, Minho?!” He screamed.  
“What?”  
“You promised not to order again!”  
“You said pizza. Those, my friend, are bread sticks.”  
Newt threw his hands in the air,  
“Like it bloody makes a difference!”  
“You should thank me, you just came out, and now you can't turn back.”  
Newt didn't reply. He sat down on the couch grudgingly, just as Minho stood up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Dinner.”  
Newts mouth fell open.  
“You're kidding me, right?”  
Minho's smile answered the question.  
“You better call them back and get that Thomas back over here.” He said, pulling on a coat.  
“Why would I do that?”  
Minho opened the front door.  
“Because. He forgot the pop.”  
“You didn't order a pop, you liar.”  
“Actually, I did. I just didn't say anything when he didn't hand it to you.”  
Newt shook his head.  
“Invite him in, get to know each other, share some pizza.”  
Newt scoffed. “Yeah sure, I'll give him some nice PJ's and sing his a lullaby while I'm at it.”  
“Whatever you want, man. Okay, be good while I'm gone!”  
Minho walked out the door.  
“Use protection!”  
“MINHO!!” Newt screamed, just as the door slammed.  
He rolled his eyes at his friends behavior and glanced over to the phone on the coffee table. His eyes darted from the phone and the door before finally, he picked it up.

 

Thomas

Thomas drummed on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio, humming along to his favorite song. It was a good night, his shift was almost over, and he met a cute British boy. He turned his last corner and pulled into the Pizzeria drive-way, automatically checking his backseat to make sure he didn't forget any orders.  
His heart actually stopped when he saw the pop.  
“Shit!” He said, hitting his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!”  
It was too late to go back, he would have to go in. Maybe if he hid the pop, and nobody called, he would be okay. Right? His insides went in knots as he walked through the back door. He had almost made it to the break room when he saw his boss, holding a phone in one hand and glaring at him.  
“It was an accident! I swear!” He said automatically.  
“Thomas-”  
“Please sir, I'll go take it back, please don't-”  
“Thomas!”  
Thomas went quiet.  
“We both know what happens after the fifth forgotten item.”  
“Please” He pleaded. “Its the only job I have, if I'm fired...” He trailed off, not wanting to finish.  
“Whats our policy?”  
“If five items aren't properly given to the costumer as ordered, employees are immediately released .” He recited.  
“Good, now, take the pop back and turn in your keys and uniform when your done.”  
Thomas walked back out without another word.

Newt

Newt nervously watched out the window for the car, playing with his hands. His heart jumped as headlights shined through the window. He jumped up, practically running to the door. He waited, breathing in and out slowly before he heard the all but familiar bell. He opened the door, and saw Thomas, except not as cheerful as before. He practically felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Thomas gave a lopsided smile, handing him the soda.  
“Sorry about that, Newt.”  
Newt took the pop and sat it down next to him, not taking his eyes off Thomas.  
“Whats wrong, Tommy?”  
Newt slapped his head. “Sorry! I-”  
“Hey no worries, I like it.”  
Newt sighed. “Okay, good. So, whats eating you?”  
“Ah its nothing.”  
“Doesn't look like nothing.”  
Newt could tell Thomas had cried, not a lot, but enough for it to be noticeable.  
“Okay fine. The pizza place has a policy. Forget five items, and your done.” He took off his hat and ran a hand through his short, brown hair. “That was my fifth item. I was fired.”  
“Your joking.. I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't of called!”  
“Its cool, man, they would've figured out anyways.” He said solemnly.  
“Well, I have a pizza with nobody to share it with, want to come in?” Newt offered, feeling oddly brave.  
“What about that Asian dude?”  
“He left for dinner. Funny enough he ordered it.”  
Oh god he shouldn't of mentioned that.  
“Sure, I don't really have a job anymore anyways.”  
He came in and sat down on the couch next to Newt, who was still hoping he wouldn't ask anything.  
They both took pieces and ate with an awkward silence filling the air like some poisonous gas.  
“So why would he order a pizza, then just leave to go to dinner, anyways?” He asked finally, though Newt would rather of had any other question.  
“He uh- uh, he said he wanted me to eat more. With so much schoolwork I haven't been eating much, so..” Newt lied.  
Thomas nodded his head in understanding.  
“So he's was just looking out for you, then.”  
Newt chuckled. “I guess so.”  
He looked at Thomas, his face was only lit by the flickering of the television. He looked so cute.  
Oh god, did I just call him cute? He thought, surprised.  
“I never see you at school,” Newt began, trying to escape his previous thought. “Or anywhere for that matter. Did you just move here?”  
“Yeah, came here with my mom.” He said. He looked at Newt.  
“Maybe we'll have classes together. I'm starting on Monday.”  
“I hope.”  
He smiled.  
“Is it okay if I ask a personal question?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“How long ago did you know? Like-that you were gay I mean.”  
Newt held his breath.  
“Um- j-just about a-a week ago” He stammered. “I had never had a girlfriend” He added quickly.  
“So you were just not a relationship guy then, so you didn't know.”  
“Yeah. Uh, what about you?”  
“It was probably when I was around eleven. First in my grade, but not the last” He laughed. “What day?” He asked abruptly.  
“What?”  
“What day was it?” He cringed.  
Oh dang, sorry, I'm being nosy, you don't have to answer.”  
“Saturday.”  
“Huh? What did you say?”  
“It was Saturday.” Newt said a bit louder, surprised at his new confidence, that was quickly overcome by heat spreading across his face.  
Thomas smiled knowingly at him.  
“The day I came here?”  
He nodded his head.  
“You're cute.”  
Newt looked up quickly.  
“I am?” He asked, surprised.  
“Yeah, the first time I saw you I just couldn't help but-, well, like you,” He said, now blushing himself.  
“I can say the same to you.” Newt said, “Its not everyday the Pizza boy shows up and makes you question your sexuality, ya know?”  
Thomas laughed.  
“I feel honored.”  
They both exchanged some laughs, before Newt asked a question.  
“So... did you like your job?”  
“Not really...well, except for one thing.”  
Newt smiled.  
“Oh yeah? Whats that?”  
“Well..” Thomas stared, he reached out tracing circles with his thumb on Newt's cheek. “For one, I meet really cute boys.”  
“Describe them to me”  
“They're tall, skinny and have dirty blonde hair. Oh, and really adorable brown eyes that you can just melt into. They also have amazing accents that make you blush like crazy.” He said softly.  
He leaned forward, “And they have incredibly kissable lips.”  
“You'll have to demonstrate.”  
Thomas leaned in more until their lips met, first just a soft kiss, then it transitioned int a deeper, more passionate one. They stayed like that until somehow Thomas had shifted on top of Newt, his hands reaching up his shirt. Newt shivered.  
“I really like you” He breathed against Thomas's lips,  
“I really like you too,” He replied, then went back in, pressing himself up against Newt even more. Newt smiled against his lips, wishing the moment would never end. They kissed until his lungs ached and their lips threatened falling off. Thomas had to leave to go turn his things back in.  
“I better go.” He said, smiling sadly. Newt wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.  
“You better be back.”  
“Definitely.”  
With a last chaste kiss Thomas left, and Newt fell back down on his couch, drunk with happiness. He never expected to ever kiss a boy, let alone like on as much as he did. Not that he was complaining or anything. He smiled again to himself. Love certainly did work in mysterious ways.


	2. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were lots of things Thomas knew about Newt. One of those things in particular were his intense fear of thunderstorms. One of the very few things he was afraid of. He remembered one night he found the blonde, huddled in a corner in the middle of the night, shaking and on the verge of tears.
> 
>  
> 
> He stayed with him until morning that night.
> 
>  
> 
> This time that wouldn't be the case, and it was practically killing Thomas just thinking about it.

 

 

There were lots of things Thomas knew about Newt. One of those things in particular were his intense fear of thunderstorms. One of the very few things he was afraid of. He remembered one night he found the blonde, huddled in a corner in the middle of the night, shaking and on the verge of tears.

 

He stayed with him until morning that night.

 

Thomas looked back out the window the fifth time in the past minute, dark storm clouds looming overhead. His work shift didn't end for another four hours, and if he left again he would be fired. It was killing him to be away, especially with the chance for storms. He tapped his pen nervously, both of them needed him to keep his job, and he knew that. Without it, they couldn't pay rent, bills, or buy food. It was their life-line. There wasn't much to the job, it just included a lot of math, which was something he was pretty good at. He wanted Newt to work with him, but math wasn't his strong suit, so he stayed at home. Thomas was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a distant rumble of thunder.

 

_ Sit tight,  _ Thomas thought,  _ I'll be home soon. _

 

 

 

_ Newt _

 

Newt had been staring out the window the past ten minutes, watching the overhead when he heard the thunder. He jumped back in his chair, nearly falling out of it. It was distant and quiet, but he knew in no time it would be right above him, booming like a freight train. What scared him almost just as much was how dark the clouds in the horizon were. He shakily rose out of the chair and sat down on the couch, turning on the weather channel. He listened in, praying it would just be a small storm, or it would miss them. To his horror, it was exactly the opposite. He caught the words  _ Super-cell _ and  _ Rotation  _ before he turned off the T.V. If he knew anything about storms, it was that supercells and rotation meant two things. Heavy storms and Tornadoes. He looked back out the window, it was already darker out, and a beads of rain ran down. In that moment he really wished Thomas was with him. He would always be there during storms, holding and comforting him, but not this time. This time he was at work, twenty minutes away.

 

Newt would ride this one out alone.

 

Newt gasped when the lamp next to him flickered, but thankfully stayed on. There was no way he would be able to do this by himself. Not with a tornado, not with the chance of no power. The clock on the wall read 1:03. Thomas was out at 5. He couldn't call, could he? No, he had to make sure Thomas stayed at work, he's left so many times and got in trouble, it wouldn't be fair for him to lose his job. He pulled a nearby blanket over him, breathing in its scent. It smelled just like Thomas. He sat there like that, curled up in his blanket, trying to ignore the sounds of the rain and the whistles of the wind outside. After yet another rumble of thunder, he reached over, picking up his cell phone from the coffee table. With shaking hands, he dialed Thomas’s number.

 

_ Thomas _

 

Thomas fumbled with his phone as it went off, on vibrate thank god. He looked down at the caller I.D, already knowing who it was. 

 

“Newt?” He said automatically.

 

“T-tommy?”

 

Thomas looked out the window again, the storm was getting worse, he knew that, but he had no idea how bad it was supposed to be.

 

“Newt are you alright? Here hold up I’ll be right home-”

 

“No! No you have to keep your job, we both know that. I just..” He paused. “Needed to hear your voice.”

 

“Newt I would be home in a heartbeat if it didn’t mean losing my job, you know that don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Listen, I’m gonna try working out something to get home earlier, okay? Just remember those breathing techniques we worked on okay?” He said, trying to make himself seem calmer than he actually was, inside he was an anxious mess to get home to him.

 

“Okay.”

 

There was a flash outside, then a large boom of thunder. He heard Newts sharp intake of breath over the phone. Thomas looked over at the clock again. It wasn’t even 1:30 yet. 

 

“Mr. Greene, no phone calls at work.”

 

Thomas turned to see his boss in the doorway, tapping his foot. Thomas put a hand over the phone.

 

“Please just one more minute.”

 

“No, wrap it up and get back to work,” He said, then walked away. Thomas flipped him off under the table before returning to Newt.

 

“Sorry, boss came in and…”

 

“You have to go?”

 

The sadness in Newts voice hit Thomas in the chest like a bullet. 

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“It's alright. I-I’ll see you after work then, right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Newt chuckled. 

 

“Until then. I love you Tommy.”

 

Thomas smiled. “I love you too. See you later.”

 

When Newt hung up, Thomas looked back out the window for what had to be the hundredth time. Somehow it had got even darker out. 

 

There was no way he could handle this.

 

_ Newt _

 

Newt sat on the couch, breathing in and out slowly like Thomas had once taught him to do. He closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the noises of outside. In and out, in and out. He hated storms, not only because they freaked him out, but they made him feel so weak. Nothing makes you feel more helpless than being curled up in a corner, shaking because of a small rumble of thunder. It was pathetic in his opinion, having to be comforted by Thomas just to get him breathing normally. He was grateful, there's no doubt, but it just made him feel bad. In that moment, all hell seemed to break loose. With a loud Pop!, the room went dark, the only light coming from the dull clouds outside. Newt sat for a moment, mostly in shock until a sound ripped him from his dazed state.

 

The sound of a tornado siren.

 

_ Thomas _

 

It was chaos in the workplace, everyone running, trying to gather all the electronics that they could to try saving them. It was a typical thing, save as much money as they could. He thought it was disgusting, but it was far from his mind once the sirens went off. All on his mind was Newt. He sprung up, ignoring the people running past him.

 

“Thomas! Where are you going!?” Somebody called just as he was about to walk out the door.

 

“Home!” He called back. He knew exactly who it was, it was his co worker, Teresa. One of the only people he could stand besides Aris and Rachel. They were the only people he could actually call friends.

 

“Are you insane?” She said, walking up to him. “Are you gonna have enough time to make it there?”

 

Thomas glanced out the window, then back at her and shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head.

 

“Be careful, Tom. Why do you need to get home anyways?”

 

“Newt. He could be having a panic attack right now for all I know, he doesn’t handle storms very well.” He explained, earning a look of sympathy from her.

 

“Oh. Well then, take the back roads, the main roads are probably jammed and drive fast.”

 

She wrapped him in a quick hug then he was on his way. He hopped into his car, and turned on the ignition. Rain and hail pelted the windshield so severely, he couldn’t barely see out, and he wasn’t even moving. He put into drive anyways and blew out of the parking lot and onto the road, barely bothering to notice the fallen tree limbs all over the road. He looked nervously for any sign of a tornado in the clouds, but from what he saw there wasn’t one near. 

 

“Hang in there, Newt, I’m almost home.” 

 

 

_ Newt _

 

It was hard for Newt to concentrate at that point, with the wind howling outside, mingling with the haunting wails of the tornado sirens, it was enough for anyone to break down in hysterics. He had ran down into the basement, nearly tripping and falling, and was now huddled in the farest corner, covering his ears. He put his head in his knees, trying anything to block out the noises. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, and his breathe getting quicker and quicker with every passing moment.

 

“Get a grip, Newt.” He told himself as tears threatened to spill. 

There was no way he could get himself under control, not without Thomas. A new pang of fear hit him at that moment, only adding the the fuzzy sea of thoughts going through him. Would Thomas be okay? Was his work place safe enough? He tried shaking the thoughts away, but they bounced back. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs swung open, and over the noises of the storm Newt heard a familiar voice.

 

“Newt?!? Newt are you down here!?”

 

Newts heart skipped a beat.

 

“Tommy!” He cried, looking up, but not daring to stand.

 

Thomas saw him immediately, and rushed over to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

 

“Hey, hey you're alright, it’s okay, I’m here, okay? You’re safe.” He said comfortingly. Newt buried his head into Thomas’s shirt as Thomas pulled him even closer, running his back soothingly.

 

For the next ten minutes, Thomas held Newt as the storm passed over, coaching him through breathing exercises, and ultimately calming him down to where he wasn’t hyperventilating. Once the sounds of the storm seemed completely gone, they stood up.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier, Newt.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, if anyone should be, it's me. You might lose your job.” Newt said sadly, his head down.

 

“There's a million jobs like that one, it won’t be hard to find one, and hey, maybe we could both work there. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

 

“I guess, but I still feel bad.”

 

Thomas looked at him, straight in the eye.

 

“Well don’t. Come on, let's go up and see if there's any damage.”

 

They walked up the stairs, and slowly opened the door, to their alleviation, the house was untouched. Newt walked over to the window and sighed with relief.

 

“The whole neighborhood was spared. We’re pretty lucky, yeah?” 

 

“Indeed we are.” Thomas said, pulling Newt in by his waist. “But you know who’s even more lucky?”

“Who?” 

 

“Me, for having the best freaking boyfriend in the world.” He pressed his lips against Newts, taking him by surprise at first, but then he immediately returned the passion. After a few moments, Newt pulled back and smiled.

 

“Thanks Tommy, for… everything.”

 

Thomas smiled back. 

 

“And thank you, for being my everything.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this guys. Like I said though, request some stuff! Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!!!


End file.
